Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk brake configured to brake a vehicle, and a pad and a pair of shims used for the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-118783, filed Jun. 9, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
There is a pad including a shim provided at a pad for a disk brake (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-46561)
In work of dealing with a pad independently, such as exchange work or the like, when a shim is provided at the pad, there is a need to carefully perform the work such that the shim does not drop from the pad. For this reason, when a structure in which the shim is easily dropped from the pad is provided, working efficiency may be decreased.